Insanity For Blood
by rogue mystique
Summary: Luke is the son of Selene and Michael, he is struggling to resist the urge for human blood, will he? How will he cope or will he even cope? R
1. Giving In To Temptation

Rogue mystique: first Underworld fic, DON'T FLAME! All flames will be given to the Eskimos!

**~~**

Insanity For Blood.

Chapter One

    Selene watched her thirteen-year-old son lying on his stomach on the floor. It had been fourteen years since the war of the Lycans and vampires had ceased. Selene had married Michael and their child had come soon after. Michael followed her loving gaze and saw his son rolling over in boredom.

    "Sit up Luke." Selene said calmly.

Luke groaned and sat up. His mother was very calm and powerful while his father was more talkative and carefree so he obeyed them instantly. Luke ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair and his crystal blue eyes flashed. He was hungry.

    Luke was half Lycan, half vampire. It was tough of course, during the full moon he would turn into a sleek black dog like creature and run through the fields outside the mansion in which he lived, and at other times, Luke would stalk through the shadows with fangs to be feared. Luke did not crave flesh like a Lycan though; he craved blood like a vampire.

    Though he was neither fully Lycan nor vampire, he was still fast, strong and had heightened senses. 

    "Are you hungry?" Michael asked.

Luke nodded his head roughly and crouched into a sitting position.

"You'll drink all the blood this clan has left at this rate son." Selene smiled gently.

    Luke stood up and grinned, his slightly pointed teeth growing longer.

    As soon as he left the room, Michael turned to his beloved Selene.

"This can't go on. He is a teenager now. He'll crave human blood soon enough." Michael stated firmly.

    Selene turned her head away.

"I know. He has been fighting it, I can see it in his eyes." Selene watched the spot where her quiet son had just been.

"What will we do? What if he takes a human life?" Michael said worryingly.

    "Then he'll have made his own decision." Selene said coldly.

    Michael sighed and hugged his wife close on the couch they sat on. Their son would not be able to fight the drive for blood, and they both knew it.

**~~**

_Six Years Later._

    _Bang!_

"Luke! What have I told you about climbing onto the ceiling?" Selene scolded her son as he lay on the floor before her clutching his back.

"I'm not ready for it… well I know that now!" Luke stood up, towering over his mother by about three to four inches.

"Silly boy! You take after your father in every way." Selene turned away shaking her head but trying to hide a small smile that threatened to show.

    "Is that a bad thing?" Michael called from the end of the hall.

Luke laughed lowly and walked to his room, passing by several clan members on his way. He was nineteen now, his hair was nearly shoulder length and was a darker blonde now, strong muscles had developed and he had grown immensely since he turned sixteen. His eyes still held the icy blue depths and secrets though.

    Luke entered his room and slammed the door shut; he clutched his head and slid down to the ground. Though he smiled and joked around his mother and father, the ever-growing lust for human blood was tearing at his throat like a thirst that could not be quenched.

    "No! I don't want human blood…" Luke moaned.

    Taking a human life was too much for Luke to think about. He point blank refused to give in to temptation but when his hunger got too great, he had to lock himself in his room and chain himself to the bed. There was no knowing what he would do under the control of his vampire instincts.

    Luke lifted his head and looked out of the window, a crescent moon hung alone in the starless sky.

    "Maybe I should go out and clear my head." Luke grumbled, staggering to his feet and swallowing greatly.

    So Luke leapt out of his window, not bothering to leave a note for he left nearly every night.

    Selene stood in his doorway with a hung head. She knew his pain. For a long time she had resisted the temptation of human blood. Selene had won that war and she doubted that her son would be able to resist.

     Michael stood outside of the door and bowed his own head. His own son was so close to taking a human life, and there was no way of knowing when or where he would do it.

"Stand firm son, you can do it." Michael muttered darkly.

**~~**

    Luke ran, his heart pounded and his legs pumped as they slammed onto the pavement.

"Run, run, don't think about it, you don't have to give in…" Luke repeated that over and over again in his head, running blindly.

    Slinking into the shadows, Luke's blue eyes glinted sharply. His fangs elongated and a wicked smile formed on his thin, pale lips.

"One life wouldn't hurt anyone…" Luke growled.

"No!! You won't, you can't!" Luke battled with his darker side.

    Falling to the ground, Luke clutched his head and the thirst in the back of his throat sharpened and called to him for blood. Human blood.

    Sharp, wolfish howls echoed through the air and Luke racked his hands through his long dark blonde hair, tears of frustration running down his cheeks.

"How can I resist? How do the other vampires do it?" Luke wailed.

    "Excuse me? Are… are you okay?" A feminine voice called gently.

Luke shot his head up and his eyes darkened ever so slightly. A tall, raven-haired woman of roughly eighteen stood hesitantly in front of Luke.

    "Should I get some help?" The woman took out a small cell phone from the pocket of her leather jacket. 

"No! I'm fine, I'll be fine…" Luke grinned discretely.

    The adrenalin rushed through Luke's veins like wildfire, he could practically taste the blood of the woman in his mouth. Her neck was just visible beneath a purple scarf.

    The woman came closer.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good…" The woman placed a hand on Luke's shoulder.

    Luke grabbed her arm and held it tightly, the woman twisted and squirmed.

"What are you doing? Let go!" The woman cried.

    Luke laughed and held on to the sheet of raven black hair, pulling it back and revealing more of the dark skinned neck.

"Please… don't hurt me…" The woman said quietly, tears flowing down her cheeks.

    "It wont hurt… at least, not for long." Luke felt the darkness of his vampire blood rising to the surface. 

    Leaning into her neck, Luke's long fangs slid past the easily broken skin of her neck and drops of crimson red blood slid into his mouth. In his eagerness, Luke let ribbons of blood fall away and drip onto the cold concrete below. Softly screaming sobs ricocheted off the walls of the alley they were in and Luke growled in warning. Tears mixed with blood and Luke felt the combination in his mouth.

    As if only just realising what he was doing, Luke dropped the woman suddenly. He spat out the extra blood in his mouth and fell to the ground in despair. He had done it; he had taken a human life… unless.

    Luke picked up the almost lifeless body of the unknown woman in front of him and felt himself crying his own tears. She was only young, his age, and he had just went and taken her life. Unless…

    Remembering his mother's words when he was ten and sat up straight. Selene had told him how to turn a human into a vampire and he nodded as if congratulating himself for remembering. Turning the woman's head to face him, Luke took a deep breath and prepared to turn the life that he had sworn not to even think of taking.

**~~**

rogue mystique: first attempt at an Underworld fic. Please don't flame me, I'm just writing these because it helps me escape from this cruel world we live in.


	2. Wake Up From The Nightmare?

Rogue mystique: here be the second chappy! Read and review… woo!!!!

Disclaimer: don't own underworld, though how cool would that be?!

DrewtheWolf: aw… you're my first reviewer for this story! Thank you!!!! Aw shucks… you say I've got talent… :)

Lady K2: phew, I was worried in case I would get flames for how I wrote Selene and Michael so thanks! Hm… I'm curious as to what happens to the girl too, wait, I do know! LOL, thanks for reviewing!

Akasha11: oh don't you worry there will be romance, just not a lot cos I suck at writing romance. I'll do my best though! Thanks for saying it stood out! Thank you!

**~~**

Chapter Two

    Luke dropped the woman and his mouth opened; he almost retched at the excess blood dripping down from the corners of his mouth. Even if he had saved her, Luke had ruined her life forever, never to see sunlight, never to see her family as a normal person. 

    A slight moaning issued from the woman's lips and she suddenly sat up, attempting to stand but only succeeded in falling back again. Luke moved forward to help her but thought twice, what if she remembered him? Luke just stood wringing his hands as the woman looked up.

    "Who are you?" the woman cried out in fear, "god, did you bite me? You freak!" she stumbled onto her feet and clutched her neck which was still dripping tiny droplets of crimson liquid, her hands were coated in it and she winced at the metallic smell.

"I… I'm sorry…" Luke mentally hit himself

"Sorry? _Sorry? _What the hell are you?" Luke watched her back away as if to run.

    "You have to come with me, please…" Luke whimpered.

"Come with you? After BITING MY NECK!?" The woman screeched, her visible amber eyes blazed.

    Luke could smell the fear coming off in waves. Luke felt hollow and suddenly very alone. He had fought rogue Lycans before but there was no way her would harm a woman… again. 

"Please…" Luke barely whimpered.

    The woman turned around and groaned when a wall was her only… escape. Luke watched the panic in those vibrant eyes and knew she wouldn't come with him willingly. She had to go with him, he had to explain what he had done, why he had done it, and that she was a… freak too. This woman, if she didn't come, could easily kill herself, she could go home and wake up to sunlight. Not good. On several occasions Luke had felt the deep, burning sensation of light on his pale flesh, it felt like some invisible, pure being was eating him alive, he had ran for cover instantly though.

    "I will explain everything if you come with me!" Luke was losing his patience fast.

"No! You'll have to force me!" The woman stood up tall and held her head high; though her eyes trembled with unshed tears. Her flaming amber eyes were almost indistinguishable in the dark shadowy alley. 

    "Very well." Luke growled softly, he had already hurt her but she had refused to come with him so he had no choice but to do it again.

    The woman shifted on her feet and screwed her eyes shut. Luke grabbed her arms and twisted them around her back, she did scream, louder this time. Grabbing the purple scarf that was halfway undone around her bleeding neck, he tied it around her mouth. The fear that radiated off of her was sickly sweet in Luke's nostrils. Keeping the arms pinned, he somehow managed to lift her, his right arm crooked under her knees and his other on her back, still holding the squirming arms. A few well-aimed kicks were placed at Luke but he had dealt with worse.

    Trying to avoid the tears of pure terror running down the pale face of the woman, Luke ran as best as he could to the mansion which was a good while away.

"I don't even know your name." Luke wanted to die; he had betrayed all the promises he had made to himself throughout all these years. 

    Now he had to meet his parents.

    Selene would kill him, Michael would laugh then shut up when Selene would threaten to "bite your obnoxious head off". The squirming stopped and Luke looked down, the woman was trembling uncontrollably and her head was shaking, the tears had stopped, only to be replaced by dry sobs. Guilt racked at Luke's body like nails down a blackboard. 

**~~**

    Selene sat in her and Michael's room, her head still bowed and her arms wrapped around her body. Michael walked in and noticed the air of morbidness that ran thick through the dreary room with it's blackened windows and dull lighting. He swivelled his attention to his dear wife. Her short raven black locks covered her eyes, casting a shadow over her whole face as well.

    "It's Luke isn't it? He's caved." Michael said softly, placing a loving hand on Selene's shoulder.

He felt her tense and then relax when she heard his voice. Her voice trembled in unwelcome distress when she spoke.

    "I managed to fight it Michael. I remember doing exactly what Luke would do in his room at night, I could hear him." Selene lifted her head slightly, the veil of hair parting slightly, Michael could see the unbearable pain in her dark eyes that mirrored his own.

    "I thought it was only me that heard him." Michael shuddered.

Luke would sit in his room and bang his head off the walls, repeating the same promise over and over again.

_I won't do it! I won't do it!_

    "We can't help him… that's what is killing me inside, the fact that we can't help our own son. The only way we could stop it would be to confined him, and I could never do that to our Luke." Selene wiped away the crystal tears that ran down her porcelain cheeks.

    "I know, me neither… we will have to talk…" Michael was cut off by a loud scream.

Both he and Selene stood up and faced each other, neither of them knew who the scream belonged to but it held fear, pure fear. It continued to rip through the halls as the two anxious parents ran down the hall in eagerness to find out what was wrong. They skidded out to the driveway and searched around for any sign of intrusion. Then they saw a young woman stumbling with marks on her neck.

    What they saw made Selene cry with no shame and Michael groan in despair.

    Luke was back. Not alone.

**~~**

    "Nearly there… almost…" Luke panted hard as his feet slammed against the pavement.

    The woman whimpered and scrunched her body into an awkward ball. Luke moaned and heaved her up as she slipped. He had been running for a solid fifteen minutes at full speed. On several occasions the woman had struggled against his grip and at one time he nearly dropped her onto the ground in his frustration at her lack of stillness.

    Luke felt his tears whip past and follow the wind. He did not want to do this, a deep, foreboding within him told him his welcome at the mansion would not be pleasant. His mother was very strict.

    The mansion rolled into view and Luke had never felt happier to see the spindly black gates or the overwhelming gothic windows that seemed to stare at him accusingly as he kicked open the gate and walked the rest of the way.

    Sudden exhaustion caught up with Luke and he stumbled several times, at one point his arm slipped from the tight grasp he had on the woman's ice-cold arms and she whipped them forward. Luke felt stinging slaps and tremendous kicks fly onto his worn out body but he didn't care, as he was already on the floor unconscious.

    The woman stared for a moment at her blue eyed, blonde kidnapper then her senses came alive. She tore away the now dirty fabric in her mouth and screamed. She screamed till her throat was raw, then she heard footsteps rushing toward her, she looked up just in time to see a tall woman with short raven hair weeping and a dark blonde man with his head bowed. 

    The woman whose name no one knew stumbled forward then collapsed in exhaustion and lack of blood. 

    She wanted to wake up from the nightmare of which she belonged to, but she never would. The nightmare had claimed her.

**~~**

rogue mystique: well? Go on… you know you want to review me!!!!


End file.
